Al revés
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: Las miradas fueron a parar a Haru, cuya cara enrojeció mientras se preguntaba que clase de relación mantenían su yo futura y el futuro Gokudera. No quería saberlo, aunque era bastante obvio... 《GokuHaru #5986》
1. Al revés

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. El crédito total es para la gran y genial Akira Amano, yo solo uso sus bellos personajes para shippearlos y amarlos [?]

* * *

 **Al revés**

 **.**

#5986

.

Todo pasó muy rápido y Haru apenas y logró procesarlo.

Un instante Lambo e I-pin jugaban, al otro el pequeño le lanzó algo al cara dura de Gokudera, el amargado agredió a Lambo, este lloró y sacó la bazooka de los diez años, pero en lugar de usarla para él mismo, se la lanzó a Gokudera.

Este, sin ningún remedio, se vio victima del curioso artefacto y en cuestión de segundos estuvo convertido en el Gokudera de 10 años en el futuro. Osea, el Gokudera de 25 años.

Sin embargo, eso no fue exactamente lo que la tenía en shock.

Mientras todos miraban con extrañeza al adulto Gokudera, Lambo volvió a hacer un berrinche y comenzó a sacar granadas por montones. Los demás se dieron cuenta y actuaron con rapidez, pero no así Haru, a quien le cayó una de las granadas directo a los pies.

Por un momento creyó que explotaría, y así fue, pero... ¿Por qué en vez de salir disparada estaba fuertemente aprisionada entre los brazos de alguien que olía de manera tan... masculina?

—No echaba de menos estos alborotos — dijo, con una voz que ella bien conocía, pero con tintes de calma y profundidad—. Te has pasado, vaca estúpida.

—¿¡H-hahi!? — exclamó la castaña al descubrir que el Gokudera adulto había sido quien le salvó.

Ante su exclamación, los ojos verdes del italiano fueron a dar a ella sin la acostumbrada agresividad. Incluso le sonrió...

—No es hahi, pero supongo que no importa— mencionó con aquella voz— ¿Estás bien, Haru?

¿Qué en el universo estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué el Gokudera adulto era amable con ella cuando el normal no la soportaba?

—¡Su-sueltame, Bakadera! — vociferó Haru, asustada y sonrojada, alejándose del peliplata.

Él frunció el ceño por instantes, pero pareció recordar algo y sonrió después.

—Ya veo. Se supone que en esta época nos llevabamos mal, ¿eh, mujer estúpida?

El volvió a sonreírle a Haru de manera que hizo que una sensación extraña se alojara en su estómago. Como... cosas revoloteando...

Oh, oh.

De pronto, una nube de humo rosado rodeó al hombre y cuando se disipó, el adolescente Gokudera había regresado.

—¡Haru no es ninguna mujer estúpida!— exclamó la castaña de todas formas, provocando que Gokudera la mirara atónito.

Incluso el muchacho se alejó más de ella.

—¡S-si que eres una mujer estúpida! ¡A-alejate de mi, no te atrevas a besarme de nuevo! — Y como temiendo que ella se acercara, Gokudera salió corriendo.

—Pe-pero Haru no ha...

—¿Se han dado cuenta de que Gokudera tenía labial rojo en la cara? — dijo Yamamoto, con aire distraído.

Que él hablara le recordó a Haru que ellos seguían ahí.

—No solo en la cara. — Reborn sonrió en la sombra de su sombrero, y antes de beber de su expresso, añadió: — También tenía en los labios.

Las miradas fueron a parar a Haru, cuya cara enrojeció mientras se preguntaba que clase de relación mantenían su yo futura y el futuro Gokudera.

No quería saberlo, aunque era bastante obvio...

Pero una cosa era segura: el futuro estaba _al revés_.

* * *

 **Heeey** , sigo viva [?].

Hice esta pequeña ¿viñeta, drabble? En un flash de inspiración –que me ha estado faltando con mis demás fics-. AMO CON LOCURA A HARU Y GOKUDERA JUNTOS. Asdgjdkdñ, he enloquecido ;-;, en fin, aquí lo dejo y me despido antes de seguir diciendo cosas sin sentido.

Aunque… ¡es mi debut en el fandom de KHR! Felicidades a mi, yay. Planeo llenar con más fics de 5986 y otras parejas (aunque no yaoi, de esos ya hay muchos… quizás es queja, quizás no) la sección, so, nos veremos seguido *cara de policía amenazante* [?].

Matta ne!


	2. Invertido

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece. El crédito total es para la gran y genial Akira Amano, yo solo uso sus bellos personajes para shippearlos y amarlos [?]

* * *

 **Invertido**

.

 **#5986**

 **.**

Pasar el rato en la casa de Tsuna –mejor conocido por él como _Juudaime-_ siempre era grato para Gokudera…

Excepto si todos los demás perdedores idiotas se encontraban ahí.

No tenía mucho problema con la pequeña I-Pin, ni con la hermana del cabeza de pulpo porque no eran de hacer escándalo. Es más, ni siquiera con Yamamoto que era un idiota risueño ni con Ryohei que era ruidoso _al extremo_. Pero con Miura Haru y la vaca estúpida era otra historia.

Ese par no podía ser más fastidioso y ruidoso aunque tratara, y justamente en ese momento el niño vaca se encontraba sacándolo de sus casillas como todo el tiempo.

— ¡Vaca estúpida, te mandaré de vuelta a Italia con tu miserable familia con una sola bomba!— le gritó totalmente iracundo, pues el chiquillo le había dado en la cara con un juguete luego de perder un juego con I-Pin.

— ¡No, espera, Gokudera-kun!— protestó el siempre pacifico Tsuna, pero entre la ira no le escuchó.

Corrió tras Lambo y nada más le alcanzó, lo levantó de la cola de su estúpido traje de vaca estúpida y le asestó un golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado, para posteriormente soltarlo sobre un sofá.

—Debo… calmarme…— balbuceó el pequeño, pero falló miserablemente... como era de suponerse— ¡No puedo! ¡Vas a morir, Bakadera!

Y entre los berridos, sacó la bazooka de los diez años y se la lanzó.

Gokudera no alcanzó a moverse del trayecto de esa infernal arma y terminó metido en esta. Sintió el tirón que indicaba que estaba viajando en el tiempo por un buen rato antes de caer sobre su trasero en un lugar desconocido.

Mareado y desorientado, se quedó mirando el gran jardín con piscina y todo en el que estaba por un buen rato, hasta que una conocida y menos estridente voz le sacó de la ensoñación.

— ¡Hahi! ¿Qué te pasó, Hayato?

Atolondrado, miró hacia su izquierda para encontrarse a la mujer estúpida siendo mayor, mirándolo con sorpresa... mientras llevaba un traje de baño de color rojo que no se le veía nada mal.

Gokudera se sonrojó hasta las orejas y en ese momento Haru se lanzó hacia él y le abrazó.

Le abrazó vistiendo solamente un traje de baño.

¿Qué demonios le sucedía? ¿Por qué lo abrazaba de esa manera? Como si tuvieran esa confianza…

— ¿¡Q-qué diablos haces, mujer estúpida!?— bramó, tratando de alejarse de ella sin éxito.

— ¡Haru no puede creer que estés aquí, Hayato-kun!— celebró ella, ignorando los intentos de huida del pequeño italiano— ¡Echaba de menos tu apariencia adolescente, eras adorablemente tierno!

— ¡Su-suéltame!— volvió a gritar Gokudera, esta vez pudiendo zafarse del abrazo de Haru con éxito.

Se alejó lo más que pudo de ella mientras la castaña le miraba con una sonrisa que le pareció… _hermosa._ ¡Pero también aterradora!

—Como no sé cuándo te volveré a ver, te daré algo que siempre quise darte cuando tenía quince años, luego de darme cuenta de ti por completo— comenzó ella, acercándose mientras Gokudera retrocedía—. En el futuro el proceso fue más largo, pero a ti y a mi yo del pasado quizás les ayude a acelerar el proceso.

De pronto, el espacio para retroceder se le terminó a Gokudera gracias a una columna, y eso le hizo a Haru más fácil alcanzarlo. El muchacho ya planeaba sus evasivas, pero cuando la castaña le tomó de la cara con ambas manos y le miró a los ojos se paralizó por completo.

Y su mente se quedó en blanco cuando sus labios rojos tocaron los suyos.

Por kami… _¿qué estaba pasando?_

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, abrió los ojos sin saber en qué momento los había cerrado y se encontró con que había regresado a su tiempo, mientras la mini mujer estúpida le gritaba.

— ¡Haru no es ninguna mujer estúpida!

Se alejó al instante de ella, regresándole el grito.

— ¡S-sí que eres una mujer estúpida! ¡A-aléjate de mí, no te atrevas a besarme de nuevo!— Y de verdad temiendo que ella se acercara, Gokudera se levantó y salió corriendo.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de despedirse de Tsuna, es más, ni siquiera lo recordaba por preguntarse qué clase de relación mantenían Haru y su yo del futuro…

Pero fuera como fuera, aquel mundo estaba _invertido_.

* * *

 **¡HOOOOOOLA!** Primero que nada, me gustaría desearles una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo a todas aquellas personas que lean esto… ¡que por fin continuó!

Siempre quise darle una continuación, pero entre que lo olvidaba, no tenía inspiración o todo me quitaba el tiempo lo fui relegando todo un año. Sin embargo, aquí está, y espero que les guste tanto como el primer one-shot.

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! **Onmyuji, laxye0264, Ana Paulson, GriisleChan, PczZitoO, Mike-chan7, Angiie Fullbuster, eclipse total y yola1996acuario…** ustedes no tienen idea de lo que me hizo feliz leer sus opiniones, de verdad, así que esto es para ustedes *corazoncito bonito*

Con amors[?],

Helenna.


End file.
